


Favorite Story

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Favorite Story

Everyone knows that if you can’t find Finn he’s with Rae or if you can’t find Rae she’s with Finn, the two are practically attached at the hip.

In the beginning though it was a rocky start, to say the least, they did not like each other.

Finn didn’t like Rae because he thought she was loud and cocky, especially when it came to music and nicking his 20p.

Rae didn’t like Finn because she thought he was grump who hardly spoke to her and when he did it was an argument of music, oh and lets not forget he called her ‘MAY’

But that all changed when Finn defended Rae against a bunch of twats that were giving her a hard time, Rae started to see the real Finn, a quiet kind soul.

Finns opinion of Rae started to alter as well, he would realize who Rae really was the night of a party, the night he found out his Nan didn’t make it, she was there to comfort and console him.

After that, the two became inseparable they would spend every moment together, even have sleepovers just for the two of them, they would communicate without even having speak to each other, that one is still a mystery.

They did everything together, the only time they didn’t spend much time together is for the one week Finn dated an older girl who was 24 or something ridiculous like that.

And the other time when Rae dated the bartender’s brother who visited for two weeks.

After that neither of them dated anyone, it was going on seven months since Rae had joined the gang and she had such a big impact on everyone’s life, especially Finns, he never used to talk but now sometimes you can’t get him to shut up.

Every time they’d walk into the pub together the rest of us would hold our breath, thinking they were finally a couple, that they had quit denying their feelings for one another, but alas it never happened, it was clear what they had was more than just friendship, especially when they’re constantly telling each other I love you, it may have come after a snarky comment or an apology but the meaning was all the same.

So, who would have thought the day everything changed would be because of cheesy tradition.

It was Chops parents annual Christmas party, everyone was having a good time drinking and laughing the only thing missing was Finn and Rae they were late as usual, most likely due to them arguing over what to play on the ride over. As we were waiting for them to arrive, Chops mom put me and Izzy to work, when the doorbell rang.

I was still helping Izzy when Chops mom came over to open the door, she greeted Finn and Rae, as they stepped in she told them to stop, they looked at each other confused, she told them you two are the first, Finn, said first for what.

Then she told them that me and Izzy had just hung the mistletoe..that he and Rae had to kiss.

Finn shrugged and kissed Rae on the cheek, which was nothing new for them

But Chops mom insisted they could do better

So they kissed, as soon as they connected everyone let out a sigh of relief, everyone could tell they finally felt what we saw.

After a few minutes and Finn pinning Rae against the door they broke apart.

Smiling at each other sickly in love, they walked off to discuss things privately and came back twenty minutes later more in love than ever.

Now it’s a three years later and here we all are celebrating with them on their happy day.

So Congratulations to the happy couple, it took long enough, CHEERS!

“you did good Arch” in unison

“Thanks, Mr. Nelson, Mrs. Nelson, you can always count on good ol’ Uncle Archie to retell his favorite story”

“ARCHIE!” the newlyweds yell


End file.
